Heartaches And Cheap Wine
by Ireland Maslow
Summary: James falls for Lucy while trying to get over his cheating ex-girlfriend. Lucy's roommate and band mate, Kendall tries to keep James away from her. James thinks Kendall is jealous and secretly loves Lucy. What he doesn't know is that Lucy's past is a very twisted and painful one. Kendall tries to protect her, but Lucy is ready to let someone new in. T for mentions of abuse and rape


**Okay, you can yell at me all you want about starting another story, but I have ideas for all my stories and I'm trying to put myself on a schedule so I get everything updated. This story has been floating around in my head for the last couple of weeks and I wrote the first draft of the first chapter while waiting for my sister to get her nails done. I'm not very girly, so waiting on her to do that was torture! Anyway, I hope you like this story and a lot of things will happen and be revealed through this story. I'm pretty excited about this one. **

**I am using a song in this chapter but there won't be songs in every chapter. The song I'm using in this chapter is Picture by Kid Rock. If you've never heard it, I suggest listening to it when you read this chapter. It's one of my favorite songs! Oh, and I do want to point out that I don't cuss. And if you've read any of my stuff before this then you know I don't add cussing to my stories. The only reason there is cussing in this chapter is because it's apart of the song. **

**Disclaimer: I am only doing ONE of these. I do not own anything you recognize in any chapters. I do not own the song used in this chapter. The story title is a line from the song. **

**James' POV:**

"James, stop whining and come on. You need to stop thinking about Kenzie and have fun. All you've done is mope around the house all week." My roommate, Carlos, said as he dragged me down the side-walk to the only club we had in town. There was a line outside the door but since it was only eight PM the line was pretty short. Most people in this town aren't out until around ten. It's also not a very big town.

"I haven't been moping all week. Why can't I just go back to the house? I don't want to be here," I said as we stood in line. To be honest, I was kinda moping around. Kenzie was the first girl I had actually been in a serious relationship with. Before her it never last longer than a couple of months. But this time we had been together for almost a year, but I found out that she had been cheating on me the last three months. That was why she broke up with me. I gave her the option. Either she could be with me and only me or we could break up and she could never speak to me again. It's obvious which one she chose.

"Yes, you have, and no you can't." He said as we got to the front of the line. We both showed our IDs and were granted access to the club. I wasn't much of a club person. The music was deafeningly loud, there were too many people who wanted to dance right against you, and they weren't the cleanest places on the earth. I preferred to do my drinking at home or in a quiet bar where the music was a reasonable volume and people left you alone. I liked those bars, especially after a break up. Carlos dragged me to the bar and ordered both of us a jello shot. He wasted no time in downing his, but I just pick up the little, plastic cup and shook it slightly. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything tonight. I just wanted to go home and read or something. I finally downed the green jello as Carlos ordered two more. I declined the second shot, so he took it instead. "I'm gonna go dance," he shouted over the music. I just nodded and sat down on the black bar stool. I ordered a coke and then just sat there and stirred the brown liquid. I wasn't in the mood to get drunk right now.

I finally turned in the seat so I could rest my elbows on the counter and watch everyone else. Carlos was lost somewhere in the mix of people, but I was sure I knew what he was doing. He was probably dancing with some tramp right now. Carlos wasn't one to hook up with someone from the club, although I can recall a couple of times where he was drunk enough to not care.

"What's something like you doing sitting all alone?" A girl asked over the music as she sat beside me. I looked over and looked her over. She had on a red skirt that was so tight and small I swear she bought it in the children's department, a pair of black fish nets, a tight, black shirt that barely covered her boobs, her red bra was showing, and black boots that went halfway to her knees. Her make-up was heavy and her black hair was curly and kinda messy. Most guys would find her sexy, but I saw a girl with self-esteem problems. I liked a girl who was confident, strong, and who had self-respect.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not interested," I said. I really hoped she wouldn't be one of those that thought they were being flirty and sexy, when really they were slutty and annoying. She shrugged and stood up, a few seconds later she was flirting with another guy. I finished my coke and then decided there was no point in sitting here. Carlos was in the crowd somewhere so he wasn't paying attention to me. He probably won't even notice I'm gone. I paid for my drink and then walked out. In the time I had been inside the club, it had started to storm. I knew there were chances for that tonight though, so it wasn't a surprise. I pulled the hood up on my dark blue hoodie and stepped out into the rain. I knew I would get over Kenzie in time like all the others. But this was my first real heartbreak. I thought I had been heartbroken before but those were nothing compared to this.

After walking for about twenty minutes I came across a little coffee house. I had gone there a couple of times to get away when studying or something. But I wasn't too familiar with the place. I went inside since it meant I would be out of the rain. I put my hood down and walked to a booth. There weren't a whole lot of people here, maybe five or six. There were two people on a small stage they had at the back of the room. It was a girl with black hair that had red streaks through it, and a guy who was wearing a black beanie. They were just finishing up with one song. Everyone in the shop clapped when that song ended. I ordered a coffee while they started the song.

"Thank you. This next one is a new song I recently wrote. I hope you like it," the girl said. They both started playing their guitars again and then the guy was the first to sing.

"Living my life in a slow hell. Different girl every night at the hotel. I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days. Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey. Wish I had a good girl to miss me. Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways. I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her. I put your picture away. Sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her." Then the girl took over vocals.

"I called you last night in the hotel. Everyone knows but they won't tell. But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right. I've been waiting on you for a long time. Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine. I ain't heard from you in three damn nights. I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him. I put your picture away. I wonder where you've been. I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him." Then the guy took over with a small guitar solo.

"I saw you yesterday with an old friend." She sang.

"It was the same old same, how have you been?" He sang.

"Since you've been gone, my world's been dark and grey." They sang together.

"You reminded me of brighter days." He sang.

"I hoped you were coming home to stay. I was headed to church." She sang.

"I was off to drink you away." He belted out. Then they both sang together again.

"I thought about you for a long time. Can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living life this way. I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back home. I found your picture today. I swear I'll change my ways. I just called to say I want you to come back. I just called to say I love you, come back home." They both finished singing. They were both really talented and it was a really good song.

"Thank you, we'll be hanging around here for the next hour if you want to say hi. We have CDs if you're interested in buying one just come talk to us." The guy said as the girl put her guitar on a stand. He did the same and then they both walked off stage. I finished my coffee before standing up and walking over. The girl was laughing at something the guy had said. She was really pretty and her laugh was just, wow. I stopped myself from thinking that way. I couldn't think like that about anyone right now. I was still getting over Kenzie. I didn't want to hurt a really nice girl by making her a rebound. I had to wait until I was over Kenzie before I started dating again.

"Hi," the guy said with a smile.

"Hey," the girl said, still laughing a little.

"Hey, I'm interested in buying a CD." I said, realizing how awkward I sounded. I don't know where that came from. I was never nervous or awkward. The guy grabbed a black backpack that was sitting in the same side of the booth as he was.

"You were the one who came in at the end, right?" The girl asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was trying to get out of the rain. I didn't hear the rest of your music but that last song was amazing." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you... Oh, by the way, I'm Lucy and this is Kendall." She said, as the guy got a CD out.

"I'm James, nice to meet both of you. Oh, how much for the CD?"

"Ten," Kendall said, I nodded and pulled out two fives. I gave him the money and he handed me the CD. It had a design of a shadow thing wrapped in a thorn-bush which had red roses on it.

"Who did the art work?" I asked and Kendall held his hand up. "It's awesome," I said and he thanked me. I got kinda awkward since I didn't have anything else to say.

"Well, thanks for the CD," I said before turning to walk away. I was stopped by Lucy's voice though.

"We'll be playing here again tomorrow night from seven-thirty. You can stop by again, if you want." She said and I smiled.

"Okay, I'll try to make it." I said, causing her to smile. I noticed that Kendall wasn't smiling though, he seemed kind of mad and worried. I just brushed it off as nothing. I turned to walk away, giving them a small wave. I paid for my coffee and then left the shop. I put the CD in my hoodie pocket and pulled my hood back on. It was just lightly raining now, so it wasn't so bad. I decided to start for home. Carlos would be looking for me once he realize I was gone, unless he already has and just figured I went home. I would text him when I got to the house.

The whole way home the only thing I had on my mind was Lucy. She was very pretty and there was just something about her that stuck out. I wasn't sure what it was though. It was something in her eyes. I was definitely going tomorrow night. I had to see her again. Maybe come up with something to talk about instead of being nervous and awkward. I just had this feeling that I really wanted to get to know the black-haired girl better.

**Awe, I love awkward James. ^.^ I really hope everyone liked this chapter. I've wanted to do a Jucy story for a while now but didn't know what to do. But this popped into my head when I was thinking about it and listening to Kid Rock. I really like this idea so I hope I do good while writing it. **

**Review please! I would love to know what you thought. :)**


End file.
